Shooting Star
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: Solo era una Mabel con insomnio caminando por la habitación porque no tenía nada más en qué perder su tiempo...al menos eso parecía a simple vista.


**Explicaciones al final.**

* * *

_**Shooting Star.**_

La noche era fría, parecía como si las estrellas se estuvieran burlando de ella por el hecho de que eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y no se podía dormir, solo caminaba como demente y sin una sola señal de cordura por su habitación. Desaprobaba que Dipper saliera con Wendy y compañía aunque lo aborreciera y solo lo hacía por quedar bien, pero en aquella ocasión venía siendo una especie de milagro, si no estaba de humor para algo, ese algo era tener a su hermano encima de ella diciéndole que se fuera a dormir en vez de tratar de hacerle un agujero al suelo por tanto caminar de un lado a otro.

Ese verano el tío Stan por fin los había dejado tener habitaciones separadas durante el verano, así que el espacio en el que se encontraba teniendo su intento bien realizado de ataque de ansiedad, literalmente decía "Mabel" en todo el sentido de la palabra: había muchos posters, cosas regadas por todos lados y del techo colgaban varias cosas de "sus piezas de arte". El ambiente olía a perfume de vainilla y fijador.

Mabel no se encontraba ni siquiera en pijama, llevaba lo que había usado en el transcurso del día, que venía siendo un vestido café, chaqueta de mezclilla y unos zapatos de piso color crema, en el cabello llevaba una diadema del mismo color.

El sabor de sus uñas con esmalte no era para nada agradable, pero comérselas era lo que estaba más cerca de calmarla. La verdad, las uñas ya eran un último recurso desesperado, horas antes Dipper se había burlado de ella por cómo se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a comer caramelo tras caramelo indignadamente, Mabel intentó reírse de sí misma, pero ni siquiera logró hacer eso, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

_Un ruido. _No pudo evitar que un jadeo saliera de su boca y se precipitó a la ventana rápidamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Con cierta dificultad por sus manos temblorosas, la abrió y miró alrededor para tratar de ver qué había sido lo que había escuchado. Escuchó como sus esperanzas hicieron una especie de sonido "crack" al notar que no era nada especial, había sido un mapache. Cerró la ventana de nuevo porque no quería sufrir de frío.

Se sentó en la cama para tratar de relajarse, pero duró más en ir hacia donde se encontraba que en levantarse de nuevo. ¿Y qué si le había pasado algo?, ¿y qué si algo estaba mal?, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer al saber que algo malo sucedía y ella estaba ahí comiéndose las uñas y dando vueltas por la habitación en vez de concentrarse en hacer algo al respecto?. Sip, preferible era caminar descalza sobre piedras que estar pasando por esa situación. ¿Quién era el culpable, de todas formas?, Mabel no podía sacarse de su cabeza llena de cosas positivas y color rosado que era ella, aunque Bill también había sido un imbécil por tomarse todas las reglas a juego…cierto, varias veces le había dicho que un humano y un demonio desafiaban el reglamento de los mundos, pero hubiera sido más fácil que Mabel lo dejara ir si no hubiera estado insistiendo tanto. En conclusión: ambos eran idiotas a los que les gustaba la mala vida.

Bill era un demonio bastante poderoso, pero tanto Mabel como él estaban conscientes de que había más sujetos que podían castigarlo como se debía, así como también que varios de esos sujetos ya estaban detrás de él. Si lo atrapaban: adiós a Bill Cipher y hasta nunca.

Así que en el preciso momento en que se cumplió un mes de que no tuviera ningún contacto con ella, Mabel sintió como se le agudizaron todos sus sentidos, le dio vueltas la cabeza, le entró la paranoia y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que todo aquel tiempo había estado pensando lo peor. A veces pensaba que lo mejor era eso, es decir, dejarlo ir y terminar con el embrollo a lo que ella llamaba "relación", pero entonces, cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, se daba cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. No sabía qué era, suponía que jamás sería capaz de indagarlo, pero conociendo a Bill y a la enorme malicia que poseía, Mabel tenía una teoría de que literalmente había tenido el descaro de robarle el corazón… y de nuevo: no era una metáfora, Bill podría llegar mientras duermes, meterte una mano al pecho y sacarlo, pero dejándote todo signo de vida y unas palpitaciones artificiales. En teoría, no te afectaría en nada, pero pertenecerías al Demonio Isósceles.

Aquel momento no se trataba de romperse, de gimotear, de soltar alaridos…no, aquello era un asunto de cordura, entereza emocional y fortaleza. Mabel se había metido ella sola en ese problema, ahora tenía que aprender a pagar las consecuencias

Trató de calmarse y muy a su pesar caminó hacia la silla de la computadora, se sentó y cruzó un pie sobre otro con un suspiro. La silla era giratoria, así que se arrastró hacia el centro de la habitación, se pasó un mechón de cabello por atrás de la oreja y no miró a ningún punto en específico. Al poco rato de estar así, con su mano izquierda buscó el brazalete en su muñeca derecha. Bill se lo había dado, tenía forma de estrella y, un dato curioso era que desaparecía cuando más personas estaban alrededor, solo Mabel podía verlo. Al sentir el amuleto por sintió que le volvió el alma al cuerpo, aunque no del todo, de hecho, era la sensación que siempre sentía al tocarlo, es decir, era como paz o algo por el estilo. Se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó en la silla, después comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente y miró al techo. Fue cuando se frustró y soltó un bufido, después se comenzó a masajear las sienes y descruzó las piernas, no podía ser que ella, Mabel Pines, estuviera pasando por una situación así.

_Al menos dame una maldita señal, Bill. _

Y entonces, justo después de ese pensamiento, tuvo que levantarse de la silla porque comenzó a temblar. Las cosas que estaban en el techo se sacudieron, el foco se apagó y en su lugar se encendieron todas las lámparas de colores que Mabel tenía, las cortinas se corrieron bruscamente, el radio se encendió...y Shooting Star sonó a todo volumen.

* * *

**HEY GUYS, COOKIE AQUÍ :D. Bueno, hay varios fics MaBill por ahí, así que dije "Why not?" XDDD, como siempre me quedó horrible, pero hice lo que pude, además esto solo lo hago por diversión :P. **

**Y pues, supongo que no hay mucho que aclarar, solo que Mabs tiene 16 aquí y efectivamente lleva una relación amorosa con Bill. Also, la canción es de Owl City, la usé porque el Dorito llama así a Mabel, o sea, Shooting Star, bien cute todo :3, pero si se preguntan por qué ya hice dos One-shots con canciones de la misma persona...no tengo nada en mi defensa, solo diré que un momento estaba "Nope, no voy a caer" y Adam Young (el de Owl City) dijo "Sure you will", así que aquí estoy LOOOL. **

**Creo que esto es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura (lo dudo) y...buy gold. Recuerden que me gustan los reviews o cualquier otra cosa, todo me ayuda. Y bueno...gracias por leer y recuerden que no se han librado de mi, volveré. **


End file.
